


El canto del cisne

by mrspadfoot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadfoot/pseuds/mrspadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: la historia está situada después del final de la 5ª temporada, SPOILERS I NO HABÉIS LLEGADO, es una forma diferente a la de la serie de cómo fueron las cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El canto del cisne

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esto es una historia que escribí cuando terminé la quinta temporada después de estar en schock y antes de empezar la sexta temporada. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Disclaimer: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby y todos los personages de la serie Supernatural que aparecen no me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network.

Se subió al Impala, arrancó el motor… y se fue. Poco a poco, veía por el retrovisor como la casa se iba haciendo más pequeña. En un rato ya no quedaba ni rastro de lo que había llamado hogar durante aquellos dos años. Lo dejaba todo atrás, todo por lo que siempre había luchado en secreto: una casa, una rutina, una familia. Dejaba atrás a Lisa y a Ben. No se sentía orgulloso de hacerlo. No se sentía contento de hacerlo. Simplemente, tenía que hacerlo. No podía seguir con aquella vida, no podía continuar haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Sam no hubiera saltado dentro de aquel agujero llevándose a Lucifer y a Miguel detrás. No podía olvidar a su hermano. Sabía que le había hecho una promesa, le había prometido que nunca buscaría la forma de hacer que volviera, le había prometido que haría una vida normal con Lisa y el niño, que haría lo que siempre había querido: comidas familiares, partidos de baseball y noches de televisión; una vida normal con barbacoa y pastel de manzana todos los domingos. Y lo había intentado, ¡Dios sabía que lo había intentado! Pero no, no podía. No había noche que no se fuera a dormir pensando en Sam, en los últimos momentos que le había visto antes de saltar. En las últimas palabras que se habían dicho. En los abrazos. En la primera vez que había huido y que se suponía que debería haberle vigilado. En cuando fue a buscarlo cuando su padre había desaparecido. En todas las veces que habían discutido y en todas las veces que se habían perdonado.

Hacía también dos años que no veía ni a Bobby ni a Castiel. Suponía que Cas había vuelto al Cielo y que no habría pensado más en él. ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? Y Bobby… Bobby seguro que habría seguido con el trabajo ahora que volvía a andar. Ni tan siquiera habían hablado por teléfono. Después de tantas cosas que habían vivido juntos, eran familia a pesar de no compartir la sangre, había sido como un padre para él y en dos años no habían sabido nada el uno del otro. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a visitarlo. No había cambiado nada: el mismo pelo, la misma barba, la misma gorra… y la misma sonrisa de alegría cuando lo vio de pie en la puerta de su casa. “A mis brazos, hijo” dijo mientras lo rodeaba con los suyos y le daba un abrazo lleno de añoranza. Estuvieron un buen rato poniéndose al día y vaciaron unos cuantos botellines de cerveza. Bobby le explicó que, efectivamente, había continuado haciendo de cazador, había enviado bastantes demonios al infierno y también se había encargado de algunos vampiros que se le habían cruzado por el camino. No había vuelto a saber nada de Crowley, que aún tenía su alma, ni de Castiel. Cuando le llegó el turno a Dean, poca cosa podía decir: le explicó como Lisa le había dejado volver y había hecho vida de familia y como, después de darle muchas vueltas y de muchas dudas, decidió irse.

“Cobarde”

“¿Qué?”

“Eres un cobarde. No has sido capaz de mantener la promesa que le hiciste a Sam y has reaparecido en la vida de Lisa y Ben para decepcionarlos y dejarlos solos. ¡Eres un cobarde!”

“Pero, Bobby,…”

“¡No me vengas con Bobby a estas alturas de la vida! ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?” —preguntó secamente.

“Encontrar la forma de hacer que Sam vuelva…”

“Buena suerte con eso…”

La conversación no dio para más y Dean continuó su viaje. Otra vez a la carretera, la vida ambulante, la vida de cazador. Durante los años siguientes se dedicó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer mientras buscaba alguna forma de conseguir que Sam volviera. Cada pista, por pequeña que fuera, la seguía. Durante su viaje no volvió a perder el contacto con Bobby y hasta se reencontró con Castiel, que le dijo que abandonara esa estúpida misión, no había forma posible de hacer que su hermano volviera.

“Dean, tienes que pasar página, si no dejas de pensar en ello, nunca te podrás curar y estas heridas no son de las que un ángel pueda sanar”.

“No te he pedido ayuda, Cas, ni tampoco te he pedido que vinieras”.

Dean no se dio nunca por vencido y siempre intentó seguir adelante siempre hasta… ¿hasta cuándo?, se preguntó… ¿hasta cuándo habría podido aguantar sin decaer…?

“¿Abuelo?” —preguntó un niño de unos nueve años que acababa de entrar en la habitación del anciano.

Era una habitación blanca muy parecida a la de cualquier otra residencia. Tenía una cama, un armario y un escritorio con una silla debajo de la ventana. Todo era blanco, según decían era bueno para relajarse. Ya hacía dos años y poco que Ben había decidió llevarlo a la residencia, con su segundo hijo en camino no se podía hacer cargo de su “padre” que ahora que estaba solo parecía que se le iba la cabeza más a menudo. Lisa había muerto un año antes de que lo llevaran a la residencia.

“Abuelo, ¿en qué pensabas?”

“Sammy… Pensaba en la persona por quien Ben te puso el nombre…”

“¿El tío Sam? ¿Con quién perseguías monstruos y demonios y con quien paraste el apocalipsis?”

“El mismo…”

“Dean, por favor, no le expliques esas historias al niño, que se lo cree todo, después se las explica a sus amigos y las madres se quejan…”

Ben hacía tiempo que había olvidado todo lo que le había pasado cuando tenía la edad de su hijo y creía que todas las historias que contaba Dean eran mentiras, historias inventadas por un viejo a quien se le iba la pinza. Había llamado Sam a su hijo después de que Dean le insistiera, lo quería mucho, como a un padre, y por eso decidió complacerle.

“Pero cuéntame más cosas, abuelo Dean, del tío Bobby y del ángel Castiel, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?”

“¿La última vez? De eso hace mucho tiempo… Ya casi no me acuerdo… Fue el mismo día que Sammy cerró Lucifer para siempre. Ya ni me acuerdo de cómo era la cara de Bobby, lo quería como a un padre, ¿sabes? Y Castiel… Cas era único, la verdad… Los he echado mucho de menos, a ellos y a la vida de cazador…”

“¿Y por qué no hiciste nada para ponerte en contacto con ellos? ¿Por qué dejaste de perseguir monstruos y demonios? ¿Y el tío Sam? ¿No lo buscaste? ¿No intentaste hacer que volviera?”

“Es muy complicado, Sammy… Volver a hablar con el tío Bobby sería demasiado doloroso, los recuerdos, las anécdotas… no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a todo eso, y Castiel… seguramente volvió al Cielo, aunque lo hubiera buscado, no lo hubiera encontrado…”

“Pero ¿Y la vida de cazador? Las aventuras, el Impala…”

“Había hecho una promesa y una parte era que tenía que hacer vida normal, con Lisa y Ben… y el Impala, bueno, no era un coche familiar así que lo vendí por uno más práctico”

“¿Y el tío Sam?”

“El tío Sam me hizo prometerle que nunca intentaría hacerlo volver y es la única promesa que le hice y que nunca he roto…”

“Sammy, ¿qué te parece si vas un rato al jardín? El abuelo Dean y papá tienen que hablar”.

El niño se fue y dejó a los adultos en la habitación. Dean estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, tenía pinta de cansado y de vencido. Ben estaba de pie junto a la puerta y miraba el suelo.

“Dean, he hablado con la enfermera… Me ha dicho que sigues con los delirios de…”

“No son delirios, es la verdad, si Lisa estuviera viva te lo diría, ella lo vivió, igual que tú, pero ya no te acuerdas”:

“Sí, bueno, da igual, lo que quería decir es que el tumor no ha mejorado, ya no se puede hacer nada, no saben cuánto tiempo te queda”:

“Ya he vivido suficiente, incluso demasiado”.

Ben suspiró, ya hacía tiempo que no podía tratar con un viejo cascarrabias como aquél. Se puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquetito.

“Te he traído esto, me lo he encontrado mientras hacía limpieza en la casa vieja, vamos a venderla” dejó el paquete encima del escritorio y se despidió con un corto adiós.

Dean se quedó mirando el paquete y lo abrió con torpeza, sus nervios ya no eran los de antaño. Dentro había un soldadito de plástico que Sam había atrancado en la puerta del Impala hacía mucho tiempo y las piezas de Lego que él mismo había puesto dentro del ventilador de su querido coche; también había una foto suya y de Sam de pequeños y el amuleto que su hermano le había regalado aquellas Navidades. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Lo había tirado a la basura hacía mucho tiempo, ¿sería posible que Cas hubiera tenido algo que ver? Aquella noche, antes de irse a la cama, Dean colocó las piezas de Lego y el soldadito encima de la mesa de forma que lo podía ver estando tumbado en la cama, se colgó el amuleto en el cuello y guardó la fotografía debajo de la almohada y, justo antes de cerrar los ojos, dirigió la mirada al techo y dedicó sus últimos pensamientos a darle las gracias a Castiel por aquella despedida.

El día siguiente una enfermera llamó a Ben para informarle de que Dean había muerto aquella noche por culpa del tumor cerebral; había muerto mientras dormía, no había notado nada, una muerte plácida, como nunca pensó que tendría. 


End file.
